


Summer Days and Sunflower Haze

by daily_nightly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Ben is Not Gay, Best Friends, Dare, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Is that ok?, Maybe Just A Little Bi-curious, Netflix and Chill, Pizza, Poe Might Be, Punching as a form of affection, Rivalry, Scary Movies, Shopping Malls, Teenagers, Young Love, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_nightly/pseuds/daily_nightly
Summary: Star Wars- High School(sort of)- AUBen and Rey's relationship began as neighbors. Then begrudgingly sharing family and holidays. Eventually friends. And then some where along the way, they became more.It's the little moments- the awkward moments, the fun and the scary moments- that can tell you the most about who you are and what those around you mean to you.A little fun glimpse into some moments of Ben and Rey's friendship as teens and then a jump to the future to where it all lead.Sweet little short story.





	Summer Days and Sunflower Haze

**Author's Note:**

> For reasons...Rey and Ben are only two years apart in age. And Rey's last name is Tano, because she deserves a kickass last name and Ahsoka is awesome.
> 
> The time vibe is early 2000's but references are all over the place. (Ok, the aesthetics are kind of 80s...but it's awesome!)
> 
> Music Mood- Jimmy Eat World - Bleed American Album

Ben and Rey have been neighbors on and off for years. Being that Rey's homelife is a wreck, she is often taken in by the Solo family much to the chagrin of a young Benjamin who never really mastered sharing, especially when it comes to his parents attention and affection.

But as the years go on Rey and Ben form a decent relationship based on their many similarities- mainly dislike of most people, enjoyment of loud screaming music, and really cheesy pizza- albeit a competitive friendship filled with snark and sass.

Rey returns from a short visit to England just before her junior year in highschool begins and Ben heads off for college. The two fall back into easy rapport, spending the last days of summer doing what kids do...

Summer days....

 

 

They are on a mission.

School clothes shopping.

Rey and Ben wander into the small city mall, that persisted to exist despite it's dated decor, poor excuse of a food court,  and you know...the internet- which made shopping in-person expensive and impractical, according to  Ben.

And yet, here he was trailing behind the half pint of a girl who has been rambling on about the latests fashion trends and her need to find something "on fleek" for her first day of school, or something like that.

Ben hasn't really been listening.

When they finally arrive to whatever store and department that Rey has deemed worthy of her money, she begins to fill her arms with various articles of clothing as she weaves around and disappears behind the many racks of clothing. 

Ben scrunches up his face in distaste looking over the mess the racks are. Weren't employees suppose to keep it clean and straight? Since when is hunting and scavenging a necessary part of shopping? At least there weren't many people around this late in the day, or this place would be an absolute war zone.

"This place is a wasteland. Why are we doing this?!"

Ben whines.

Rey rolls her eyes,

"Don't be like that...think of it as an adventure? Maybe you'll learn something about yourself." 

Rey's smile is patronizing as she turns to look at clothes. 

Ben huffs and mumbles,

"Not likely..."

Soon Rey is shoving things into his arms to hold, as her arms are now full. Of course, he protests, but is overpowered by the determined young woman. So instead he dutifully follows, holding out an arm to accept whatever new thing she MUST try on. 

As they wander, Ben catches his reflection in a mirror oddly placed behind a rack of clothes along a wall. He runs a hand through his hair, self-consciously wondering if he should cut it before heading to university or not. Movement off to the side catches his eye, he turns and notices two men walking by watching him. 

They lock eyes, the men obviously noticed Ben looking himself over, he blushes embarrassed. The men smile, one a bit overly so, as he rakes his eyes over the rest of Ben, then he winks before returning his attention in the direction they were walking. 

Ben stares after them a moment, just blinking. Did he just wink at Ben? Why? Did he just get flirted with by a look? Is that how that works?

Ben looks around for Rey and realizes more of his situation. 

Here he is carrying women's clothes for a girl he's definitely not dating, checking himself out in a mirror, listening to her carry on about clothes and make-up. 

Ben isn't into guys. He understands how that might have been confusing at a glance, but now Ben is paranoid what others see...does Rey think...?

Ben's thoughts are interrupted by a loud, "Oi!"

Ben heads toward Rey, trying to put his previous thoughts and random interaction out his mind. He was being dumb. Who cared what people thought?

Rey is ready to try on clothes, she has somehow loaded even more on her own arms, but definitely can't open a dressing room without help. He laughs and make jokes about her small stature.

In normal circumstances, Rey would have become violent in reaction, attempting to knock him to the ground- which has never worked, despite what she claims!- but being trapped by clothes, she just has to whine and take it. Ben laughs at her, but helps her all the same.

 Once she is all settled into a dressing room, Ben finds an empty chair to take up and wait. He catches his reflection in another mirror, immediately goes to run his hand through his hair, but then catches himself and looks away. Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Rey is still rambling on about...is it other students' outfits now? Ben rolls his eyes. He can barely hear her, but she just won't stop. 

After several minutes, Rey comes out and does a twirl in some clothes. They look just like what she always wears. T-Shirt, jeans...no shoes...looks about right, so he just nods. 

Rey huffs at him, "Ben...give actual feedback...don't just nod. Does this look ok?!"

"It looks...exactly ok." Ben deadpans.

Rey glares at him, then looks back at her reflection in the three-sided mirror. She does a funny turn, looking at herself over her shoulder. Is she checking out her own butt?

Ben rolls his eyes again, he will never understand women and their obsession with how they look.

Rey disappears again in the dressing room, then comes out empty handed a few moments later in her own clothes. 

"Nothing? All that, and you're getting nothing?!"

Ben will truly never understand.

Rey just shrugs and walks past him to wander through more clothes.

"I liked some stuff. I'm just not sure yet."

Ben rolled his eyes, again.

Then rose to follow after her, again. 

A few racks away, Rey grabs a shirt and turns to Ben and asks,

"Can I pull off this color?"

It was exactly as Ben had caught his reflection again and was sub-consciously running a hand through his hair, he clenched his fist in his hair, roughly removing it and more harshly than necessary responding to Rey,

"I don't know, Rey! I'm not gay, you know!!"

As soon as he says it he knows that was dumb.

Rey gapes at Ben a moment and then her face scrunches up in a scowl, which is her first warning before she becomes violent.

Ben takes a hesistant step back.

Rey grits out between clenched teeth,

"What did you just say?"

Ben fidgets and can't hold Rey's stare,

"Geez,... I'm just saying...I'm not good at this stuff...and I'm not like..."

Ben awkwardly trails off, not really knowing how to take back and explain what he meant. 

Rey surprises him and easily relieves the moment when she laughs,

"Solo, you're an idiot. I know you're not gay. Or have you already forgotten the fool I made of myself for you last week so you could get the opportunity to ask out Kaydel?! Kriff, I just want your honest opinion, that's the one thing you're good for! And you have a decent eye for color ...you know...when you're not being an ass."

Ben huffs at all her claims, but smiles.

He gives a slight nod and runs his hand through his hair, feeling less insecure about the motion. 

Rey watches him carefully, giving him a moment to calm down, before repeating her question.

"Now...Solo...can I pull off this color? "

Rey holds up a bright orange cut off shirt that has some sort of phrase or quote from something obscure that Ben doesn't know.

Ben glances at it, then at her. She stares at him with such sincerity and beseeching large eyes. Such a dork.

"No."

Rey visably deflates and glances down at the shirt then back at Ben.

"Not at all?"

"Nope...unless your intention is to look like a tiny pumpkin. Wait...is that a crop top? With how pasty you are, you'll look like a traffic cone when your stomach flashes! Ha! Is that a desirable look now-a-days?!"

"Ugh! Whatever! You're one to talk about being pasty! Which I'm not, I tan just fine...unlike some people..."

Rey glares as she puts the shirt back. Ben laughs and shrugs her off. Yea, so he burns if he even thinks about being in the sun, he at least owns it.

Ben continues his jabs,

"Yea, yea...I may turn red. But I'm at least not afraid of showing skin!"

Rey turned on Ben, causing him to nearly run into her. She squares her stance and throws a hand on her hip.

"I am not SCARED of showing skin, Benjamin. I just happen to believe in a practical swimsuit! Two pieces were designed by immature boys just trying to see boobs when they inevitably fall off! I'm not buying it!"

Ben laughs, but then thinks she has a point...having spent plenty of days at the local pool watching girls' mishaps while jumping in the pool, there may be some truth to what Rey says. Ben spaces out a little, lost in pleasant memories of...well...boobs...

Rey sharply brings his attention back with a piercing squel. 

He looks to see her grabbing some more clothes to try on and is that...a dress?! Ben has never seen Rey in anything by pants and shirts...maybe a sweater one time.

Rey begins babbling again in her excitement,

"This is like the cutest dress, right?! and it's on SALE!! Yes! I'm going to go try it on, stay here!"

Rey disappears before Ben can say anything back.

He mindlessly looks around, poking at various fabrics and clothes, some he can't even tell what it is...a shirt?...a skirt?

He's glad he's not girl. 

After a few minutes, Ben is bored out of his mind, drapped across a rack because there isn't a chair in this area, casually drumming out a song stuck in his head. 

Rey quietly comes out and taps him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Kriff, Tano! Are you done yet?! I'm hungry, when can we...."

The words die in his mouth as he fully looks at Rey.

She's in a dress...he's never been more aware that Rey is a girl than in this moment...with her in a dress like that! 

It's a simple enough summer dress, skinny straps, mid thigh length, it cinches slightly at her waiste(which is never noteworthy in her t-shirts) and flares a bit over her hips (again, not noticable in jeans) giving her a much more mature bodice than ever before and it is all accentuated by the tan, tone, slim legs that stand out now more than they ever have in her junky cut-off shorts.

But it's not those things that really make this dress perfect for her. The print is large sunflowers all over the dress and it some how is the perfect representation of exactly who Rey is- not the prettiest flower, but lovely in it's own right, not a beautiful smelling flower, but purposeful and providential in seeds for more flowers or feeding birds, and lastly, the similarity in the brilliance of each- the glow that lights up a space, just like the sun.  

Ben is at a loss for words as he gapes at Rey and this sudden mind for poetry that her in this dress is producing. 

Rey smiles timidly and finally quietly speaks,

"I kind of...got stuck..."

Ben stares, confused. What?

"What?"

Rey rolls her eyes and continues to explain.

"The dress laces up the back, I pulled it too tight and I can't get it off...and I don't want to rip it! Will...will you help me?"

Ben stares as Rey turns her back to him, to reveal it does indeed lace up the back but still leaves gaps of skin showing all the way down her spine. She pulls her hair to the side, revealling very tan and freckled shoulders, the straps almost line up perfectly for her tan lines that her skin almost looks evenly colored. It glows of summer kissed freckles.

Ben gulps a little, then shakes himself.

This is Rey. What is he doing oogling her?

He's seen plenty of her- working out together she's taken off her shirt a time or two and been in just leggings and a sports bra; they've gone swimming together, he's seen all her legs. Heck, she's even showered at his house and he's seen her in nothing but a towel, but nothing has drawn his attention like this...stupid clothes! 

He reaches forward, thankful her back is turned and can't see the slight shake in his hand, about to untie the lace up backing, when Rey suddenly let's out a little yip, ducks, and  is awkwardly bobbing around him looking at something.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut it!"

Rey grabs Ben's shoulder and pulls him down to where she is crouched behind a rack and points ahead. 

He looks around before noticing a kid he went to school with.

Ben stands and starts to call put to him,

"Hey man-"

Rey yanks him back behind the clothes rack and is in his face whisper yelling.

"Don't you dare! That's Poe Dameron! Only the biggest heart throb of our school! Kriff, why are you so embarrassing?!"

"Me?! Look at you! I was just going to say 'hey'.  What gives?"

Ben looks over Rey's weird demeanor and sudden frantic anxiety and he smiles.

"Oh...you like him!"

Rey rolls her eyes and continues to watch Poe.

"You do! You like like him! OoOoohhh!"

Rey huffs,

"What are we 12? Shut up, Solo! Yes, ok. I think he's attractive and he's really nice and he likes dogs...whatever..."

Ben glances at Poe.

He's known Poe a long time, their families have known eachother a long time, they kind of grew up together. They were friends enough, but didn't hang out anymore. Poe was the perfect boy- played all the sports, got straight As, everyone liked him, even the teachers- and Ben wasn't. Whatever.

"Pft. What's so great about him anyway?"

Ben meant it more as personal remark, but Rey turns to him and replies anyway.

"He's sweet and easy to talk to. Girls like that. He asks good questions too, doesn't just nod along. He has great hair and just seems like he knows how to treat a girl right ..."

Ben smirks,

"Oh, I know how to treat a girl right...just ask Paige..."

"Shut up, Ben. Rose told me all about it, I know you didn't sleep with Paige even though you keep telling everyone you did!"

Ben stares at Rey, mouth hanging open. He and Paige had agreed to lie about it together...that little....

Ben stands, finds Poe with his eyes and yells out,

"Hey POE!-"

This time he is cut off by a swift kick to the shins...there's the violent girl he's used to, dress or no dress.

He awkwardly stumbles as he tries to get out of range. Poe has seen him now and is making his way over. 

Rey has just enough time to make one last plea, before Poe will surely notice her. 

"Please Ben, don't make a scene!"

He glares at her and she looks chastised.

Rey tries once more,

"Please! I won't tell anyone anything, you know you can trust me! I just don't want Poe to see me like this!"

Ben is confused by that comment, she looks great. If anything, letting Poe see her would increase her chances at a date. That thought makes him feel a little weird, but he shoves it aside. 

He takes a deep breath and can't say no to those begging, pathetic, kitten eyes of hers.

He nods toward the dressing rooms as he mumbles,

"I'll distract him...just...go..."

Rey disappears quickly, just in time, as Poe approaches.

"Hey Solo! Thought that was you. What's up, man? What are you doing in the women's department?"

Shit. He did not think this through. What was a believable lie...shopping for his mom? Not in clothes like these, gross. Shopping for his girlfriend?  No, after the incident with Kaydel, everyone was painfully aware of how single Ben Solo is. Shit. Shit. Kriff....

"I was..."

Ben looks around, trying to think of something.

"...just....looking..."

Ben awkwardly finishes and stares off at the clothes.

Force knows what Poe must be thinking. Not like the bar was particularly high for Ben.

After a moment of silence, Ben chances a glance at Poe.

Poe has both eye brows raised in surprise, but not disgust. Well, that's something.

Ben tries to casually shrug as he reaches out and feels the soft material of the closest shirt/skirt thing.

Poe looks at the article of clothing and then back at Ben. Then he reaches out and feels the shirt too.

"This is soft."

Ben nods, staring at the shirt. What the kriff is happening. Ben is kind of hoping Poe will just think he's a weirdo and walk away. What does is matter? Ben is leaving for college in a few weeks. Whatever.

But no, Poe suggests.

"You should try it on."

Ben snaps his eyes to Poe. What?

"What?"

Poe shrugs casually and gives a friendly, encouraging smile.

"If your curious...you should just try..."

Ben stares at Poe then back at the shirt. He glances at the fitting rooms, where Rey is hiding. What the kriff has he gotten himself into?

Before he knows it, Poe picks out a size he thinks will fit Ben and wrangles Ben toward the dressing room, assuring him no one's around, just go ahead. 

Ben stops trying to comprehend what is happening and walks into the dressing room he knows Rey was using, at least conscious about not revealing her hiding spot.

"What are you doing?!"

Rey, again, with the whisper yelling.

"I'm ...working on it!"

Ben gruffly gets out, as he yanks his shirt off and messes with the mess of fabric he is supposed to be trying on.

The things he does for this girl!

Rey giggles as she tries to point out the top and then direct his arms.

Ben is too distracted to notice the long looks Rey gives his body, the way her eyes linger on his shoulders...biceps...abs...hips...

He carefully pulls the top in place. It doesn't fit. Of course, it doesn't fit.

Ben messes with the layers, trying to make sense of how they're supposed to lay.

Kriff, it doesn't matter!! 

Rey is biting her lip, holding back her laughter. Ben is just about to tell her where to stick it when a voice calls out.

"Everything alright in there...do you...need some help?"

Rey's eyes go big! Ben glares at her.

He turns to the door, Rey ducks behind it to stay out of sight as he heads back out.

This more than makes up for the scene with Kaydel, in fact, Ben is pretty sure Rey owes him now.

Poe is waiting, leaning against the wall just outside the dressing room area. Ben comes and stands in front of him awkwardly, staring at the floor.

He grumbles out,

"It doesn't fit."

Poe doesn't laugh or make an jabs and that more than anything brings Ben's attention to him.

Poe steps in front of him and looks him over with a critical eye, as if there is something worth finding in this mess.

When he finally looks at Ben he has a patient smile.

"No, it doesn't fit. But you tried. How does it feel?"

Ben shrugs his shoulders, looks down at the shirt and feels the front with his hands again.

"Still soft..."

Ben continues to stare at the shirt. This has been such a weird day. But the shirt is soft, it wouldn't be so bad to wear if it was shaped like a normal shirt. Ben gets a little lost in his thoughts, he barely hears Poe whisper,

"How does this feel?"

Then Poe leans in and kisses Ben.

Ben freezes. What the what?!

Poe pulls back after a second and looks at Ben, he must misunderstand the frozen look of confusion because he soon is leaning back in for another and Ben has never been more thankful for his height that has always brought him a head above everyone around him because all it takes is a little stretch and extension in his neck and shoulders for his head to be out of reach. 

Poe pauses and stares at him, obviously confused. 

Ben doesn't know what to say. He was just kissed by a boy. What the kriff is happening today?

Poe pulls back and looks over Ben again, then he cautiously asks,

"You're not gay?"

"No."

"You're not curious?"

"No. I like just girls."

Poe looks him over again and runs a hand roughly through his hair. He gives a small smile and a nervous laugh,

"Ok. Well...this....might give people the wrong idea..."

Poe gestures to more than just the shirt and Ben isn't sure how to interpret that.

Ben shrugs in response still not sure what to say or how to speak.

Poe looks away, hand still in hair, then he turns back to Ben.

"Are you sure? What, are you just a weirdo? You really were just curious about the shirt? Because you can be honest with me Ben, if you...wanted to just know...well... your..."

Again, Poe gestures to Ben's body as he bites his lip and is obviously checking him out. And all Ben can think is- in this shirt?!- Not the point.

Ben finally finds his voice,

"Sorry...I'm sure...just weird...um...thanks, though...I think..."

Poe takes a deep breath and nods.

"Alright, well then in that case....yea, the shirt is horrible!" 

Poe laughs, it's a little forced but does the job in relieving some tension. 

Ben laughs a little too and asks,

"Is it the color?"

Poe laughs again, more genuinely and nods,

"It's all of it, buddy. Well, I'll see you around, Ben."

Poe waves and walks off, clearly wanting to be done with this awkwardness and Ben is glad.

He takes a deep breath and turns to go change to see Rey with her head sticking out the dressing room gaping at him.

Ben rolls his eyes, of kriffing course!

Ben gruffily shoves into the room. Changes shirts, unties Rey dress and leaves without saying a word. Rey had been ready to change so she follows seconds behind him.

They barely make it to the car before Rey is firing questions a hundred a second! 

"Poe kissed you?! Is he gay? I had no idea! What was it like? Did you like it? Its ok, you can tell me! Force, Ben, I'm so jealous! You just kissed the most amazing guy ever! What are you thinking? What are you going to tell your mom? Do you think they'll be mad that your gay? You can always adopt kids! But I wish you two could make babies, the hair of those kids!"

Ben is gripping the steering wheel til his knuckles are white and the car creaks, as Rey cackles on, rambling about how cute a couple Poe and Ben would make. 

He glares at her until she stops. Slowly she stops. Biting her lip and looking a little embarassed.

They fall silent staring at eachother.

Rey tries to give him a playful nudge and a shy smile.

"Come on, Benny. I'm just teasing..."

He hates it when she calls him that. Because he can't resist it.

He smirks, then starts the car and they drive away from the mall. 

"I'm hungry."

"Pizza?"

"You're buying."

Rey pouts a little but eventually concedes because Ben glares at her at the stop sign until she gives in.

"Fine! Fine. I'll buy."

Rey turns on some music, as he heads toward their favorite pizza place. 

Rey bobs along to the music a little, giving them some time to get comfortable then tries to casually ask,

"So...how was it?"

"Ugh...Rey!"

"Come On! I'm being serious! Poe has like the softest looking lips...just tell me that...were his lips soft?!"

Ben rolls his eyes and growls. He doesn't want to talk about it. 

He remains silent but glances over at Rey. She looks completely dejected.

He rolls his eyes again and takes a deep breath.

"Yes...his lips...were...soft..."

Ben glances at Rey and she is leaning towards him now, full attention, and absolutely beeming. He huffs a laugh and runs a hand through his hair. 

"What else?"

Rey eggs him on. Ben scrunches up his face and glances at Rey again.

"What else?! Rey, it was like a two second kiss, there is nothing else to say!"

"Ok, two seconds. One- his lips are soft. Two-"

Rey wiggles two fingers at him. 

"Two- WHAT THE KRIFF IS GOING ON?!"

Rey laughs. Ben smiles. 

"Well, I still think you'd make a cute couple! Soft lips are hard to come by, so you think about that."

They pull up to the Pie Hole, Ben parks and turns to Rey.

"We've been over this- (Ben points to himself) Not Gay! And all girls have soft lips, what are you talking about?"

Rey huffs at Ben,

"Yea, all girls! Not all boys! It was real plus for Poe. I wonder what he uses?"

Ben scrunches up his face, slightly confused. He's never thought about boys having soft lips, or there being a cause behind girls having soft lips. How is that a thing?

"What do you mean "use"?"

Rey pauses as she's getting out to stare at Ben for a moment to see if he's serious. She rolls her eyes as she responds,

"You're helpless. Soft lips don't just happen, especially not in the summer! Chapstick, lip rub, heavy duty creams to moisturize...different people use different things."

Rey gets out, leaving Ben to wonder for a moment. The things women...and apparently some men...do...

Ben scrambles to follow into the pizza place, greeted by the familair employees. 

Ben stands next to Rey as she orders, but he can't help glancing at her again and again.

Now he has more questions about how to have soft lips, should he care to have soft lips? Rey made is sound desirable. Now he was curious how soft Rey's lips were.

Kriff it. What is happening?!

Ben grabs his soda cup and walks away before he makes a bigher ass of himself. He and Rey are friends. Friends don't stare at eachother's mouths. He really is a weirdo. 

Rey joins him, filling up her drink. She gives him a hip check that hits at his thigh, she laughs and is her usual playful self, but Ben is still trying to clear his head. 

Maybe he'll ask Dameron about soft lips. Guys can tall about this stuff without it being weird. Well...maybe not guys who have awkwardly kissed. Kriff. Why does he even care?!

Ben picks a booth table and sits. Rey sits across from him, babbling about gossip, blissfully unaware of his internal awkward crisis. 

He watches as she plays with the straw wrapper, then sips on her soda. His eyes linger too long on her mouth, watching her tongue move the straw around, he begins to breath heavily. 

Ben suddenly slaps his hand on the table. Rey looks at him startled.

"Let's go to a movie...a scary movie..."

Rey scrunches up her nose,

"We just ordered pizza."

"Oh right. Let's go to the drive-in! We can take the Pizza to go! Hey Joe!  Can we get it in a box? Thanks!"

Ben raises before Rey really responds.

She stares at him, scrutinizing his actions.

"Ok...I guess..."

Ben nods and says he'll wait in the car as he walks out.

Rey just stares after him, confused, but agreeable.

20 minutes later, she comes out with the pizza and they're off to the drive-in. They dig into the pizza on the long drive out to the outdoor theater. It gives cause to the silence between them, which Ben is grateful for. 

The time of quiet allows Ben to settle a little. The pizza helps too. Nothing has changed. This is Rey, he is Ben, they are friends. It's just been a weird day. 

Some movie about dinosaurs ends up being the featured film at the drive-in. Lots of screaming and blood and death.

It is the perfect thing to help reset Ben's mood from the day. 

He ends up feeling bad for being weird, whether Rey noticed or not, and buys their snacks and popcorn. He gets her favorite- gummy worms. 

They fall into a comfortable quiet as they watch the movie, making little snarky comments every now and then.

It's near the end of the movie and both Rey and Ben have sunk in their seats, in their food coma and slight boredom.

Rey keeps glancing at Ben and fidgeting. It's slightly annoying but he knows she'll ask her question when she is ready. 

Not five minutes later Rey clears her throat and starts talking,

"Um...Ben?"

"Yea..."

Rey stares at him a while, so Ben glances at her, curious what she's going to bring up now and why she's so nervous.

Finally she continues,

"Um...why...didn't you do it...with Paige? From what Rose said...you could have..."

Ben tenses. Oh.

He keeps his eyes locked on the screen as the few stragglers alive try to make it off the island. 

Rey watches Ben carefully.

If he doesn't want to answer he would have refused by now, which Rey finds interesting. There is always a 50/50 chance Ben won't answer any question at any given time.

He clenches his jaw and then works his mouth a little in thought, never looking at her. Then he takes a deep breath and casually rubs at his cheek with his hand.

He tries to shrug, but sitting squished into the seat like he is it looks like a weird twitch. 

When he speaks, his voice low and gravely,

"I...we...decided it was dumb...to do it just because...like instead of...like being....I don't know....something..."

Rey slowly nods and then asks,

"Like, being in love?"

Ben stiffens more, clears throat, and barely glances at Rey as he shifts in his seat,

"Um...something like that, I guess..."

Rey scrunches up her nose,

"Something like that? What does that mean?"

Ben again, adjusts in his seat, straightening up and looking anywhere but at Rey. He runs both hands through his hair.

"I don't know...it was just this stuff my dad said-"

"Your dad?!"

Rey's shocked outburst at that fully draws Ben's attention. He looks at her with a little smile. If anyone knows the issues Ben has with his Dad, it's Rey.

With a small laugh,

"I know, right! My dad was actually talking to me and it wasn't a lecture on doing something with my life. It was actually...insightful..."

"Wait...so...your Dad gave you the sex talk?!"

"Force, No!! Ha!"

Rey looks barely relieved in her state of confusion, Ben laughs a little imagining his Dad trying to talk about sex. Ben shakes his head.

"No...he was...he was trying to explain how he and my mom work. Umm ...I had gotten upset and asked why they weren't divorced already...and he actually answered....with something that kind of made sense."

"Oh...what was it?"

The movie has ended, just the credits are playing now. Cars are starting to pull out around them.

Ben takes a moment to consider just packing up and skipping over this conversation, but he hasn't told anyone about it and he finds he kind of wants to share this with Rey. 

So he adjust in his seat again, he is sitting up straighter and slightly turns to face Rey. Rey is waiting patiently, full attention on him, sitting with her feet pulled up, her whole body turned to face he. He smirks at her, she can be kind if cute, sometimes.

He clears his throat once more before responding.

"Um...so, he said...that he and my mom were something to eachother. Just because they don't get along most of the time, they are the other's someone- the someone they wanted to share  the good things with, the someone they wanted to share the bad things with. My Dad said my Mom was the first person he thought of when anything happened, and the last person he thought of at the end of the day. The person he wanted to share every new experience together, because it meant something..."

Ben drifts off, not sure if that made sense to Rey like it had him, but it's what had made him not want to do anything else with Paige.

He didn't really know Paige or care about Paige, they had just been make-out buddies over their senior year at parties and stuff. They were barely real friends and definitely didn't talk about things. 

He looks at Rey, her eyes have drifted to the empty popcorn bag, poking at the unpopped kernels. She's slowly nodding, but Ben can't tell if it's in agreement or lost in thought.

When Rey talks, her voice is low, it makes it hard to gauge how emotional she is actually feeling.

"Finn broke up with me because he felt like he didn't mean enough to me...I thought he was being dramatic at the time, but thinking about it, I don't like letting people into my life...you know...because once they're there it hurts a lot more when they're not...I can't imagine having someone you just want to share everything with...like...people kind of suck...why share in that?"

Ben smiles at her remark. People do suck. And he got it, especially from Rey. Her family has failed her and messed her up, but she's better than that, definitely deserves better. 

Ben clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair to distract him when he catches himself staring too long at Rey.  

Ben doesn't know how to continue, it's not like he really feels like being some champion of love and say it's worth it and that she'll find someone...that maybe he...no...it's not worth mentioning. 

Ben doesn't know that it is worth it, because his parents hurt eachother a lot.  From the outside, being attatched, having someone special, almost seems like a burden. He just knows it wasn't nothing. So, maybe hope is worth it? Ben shakes his head, he doesn't know. 

Rey continues talking before Ben comes up with anything to say,

"Oh, well. Who needs boyfriends when we've got eachother, right? Sad Lonely Virgin Club!"

Ben scowls at Rey and she laughs.

"If we're together then were not lonely and I'm not sad...if anything, I'm moody...so..."

"So Virgin Club it is!"

Rey shouts triumphantly, Ben rolls his eyes.

They go about picking up the car and head home, all the while Rey continues on with decrees of what being in the Virgin Club entails. 

Obviously, being a virgin is number 1. Number 2 is to not be lame. Which Ben pointed out might be a given with number 1, Rey punched him in the arm in response, declaring she wasn't lame!

Their conversation drifted into nonsense and eventually fell quiet, so Rey turned up the music. 

The windows down, the music up, nothing but stars and cool air...it was a pretty great night. 

At some point during the drive, Rey looks over at Ben, she nudges him not too gently with her foot that had been curled up in the seat.

"Hey...I'll miss this when you're all grown up and off to college..."

Ben rolled his eyes and huffed a little,

"Yes, who will drive you around when I'm gone?"

Rey snorts,

"You know that's not what I mean..."

Ben doesn't know what to say. He and Rey have been friends a long time. If he's honest, he'll miss her too and had actually considered taking a year off so she wouldn't be as far behind him. But that seemed like a ridiculous thing to so for...just a friend.

So Ben shrugs.

He can tell Rey is still staring at him from the side. He glances at her and gives a half-hearted smile. 

Rey clears her throat before speaking again,

"You're my best friend, Ben."

Ben's chest clenches and his stomach flips in weird ways. He finds himself smiling without thought. 

"I know."

Rey punches him. In the exact same spot as before. Ben laughs as he rubs his tingling, stinging arm.

"You're my best friend, too..."

They fall into a comfortable quiet the rest of the way.

They arrive home in better moods than Ben would have expected, given the odd trajectory the day took. 

Rey helped clean out his car of all the garbage, they make small talk about the rest of the week. 

Rey was going to get a job, Ben needed to pack, blah blah blah.

Despite the sun being fully set and the temperture drop, the night was still warm. 

Rey and Ben leaned against the back of his car, both delaying saying goodnight but not really talking.

Rey makes the first move away, she turns and walks backwards across the street toward her house as she makes her final remarks.

"Ok, Solo, we've got two week before you disappear to the college world, so we need to think of some epic things to do before you go!"

Ben rolls his eyes.

"Epic things? Like what, Tano? The most daring thing to do around here is jump off the water tower into the retaining pond!"

"Yes! We'll do that!"

"Ha, no. What are we 14?"

"What? Scared Solo?"

Ben stood up and glared at Rey, she had stopped moving and had a mischievous glint to her smile.

"Never. Any time, let's go."

Ben knew it was stupid to let Rey get to him like this, but he wasn't about to back down.

Rey smiled.

"Alright, let's do it right now!"

Ben faulters a bit at that, as Rey starts to walk back to the car.

"Wait! Like, right now, right now?!"

"Yup! Get in, Solo. Let's do this!"

Rey marches right past Ben and gets back in his car.

Ben stares at her for a moment, his stomach twisting in weird knots at thoughts of Rey and adventure.

Then he decides he doesn't want to miss this opportunity...whatever it is.

\------------------------

10 years later...

"Move your ass, Tano!"

Ben yells at the slim woman in front of him. He of course is enjoying the view of her scrambling up the rickety old water tower ladder, but can't help giving her a hard time.

"Bite me, Solo!"

Is her snippy reply and Ben is more than happy to oblige, quickly closing the distance between them and nipping at her bare feet. She squels and immediately begins to violently, and without caution, kick behind her. Ben barely misses a foot to the face, he laughs. Always with the violence. 

They continue their way, it's an awkward shuffle at the top.

Rey reaches it first, of course, and Ben gets up as quickly as possible to make sure she doesn't do anything rash.

She stands, staring at the water, one hand on the center poll, the only real good hand hold in this spot.

Ben gets up next to and just barely catches her, as she takes her first steps toward the edge.

"Let's get this over with..."

"Woah...hold on..."

Ben catches her around the waist and pulls her flush against him. Both in their swimsuits, they quickly warm eachother with so much skin exposed, it's nice amidst the cool breeze at the top.

Rey is stiff and a bit resistant in his hold at first, but after a moment she wraps her arms around him, pulling him close and nestling into the spot on his chest that's become her home.

He nestles his nose into her hair and kisses the top of her head gently.

He can feel her shaking now, she's nervous.

Their first jump hadn't gone great. Little did he know then that she was afraid of heights and wasn't a great swimmer. She had hit the water hard, knocking the air out of her and scaring the shit of Ben. He had dragged her out of the water, thinking she was drowning. Rey had wheezed with laughter as she sputtered water, making fun of how scared he seemed. It wasn't funny,  but it had been enlightening. 

He pulls her a little tighter at the memories.

He thinks back to that day...that weird but kind of awesome day...a lot of things changed after that day...

Rey pulls back a little to look at him with a nervous but determined expression.

"Ok. Let's so this."

She goes to pull away again but he keeps her pressed against him. Rey leans back into him with a whine,

"Beeennn..."

He smiles.

"You know, I realized I loved you the last time we did this."

Rey snaps her eyes to him, looks him over questioningly.

"What are you talking about? We've only done this one other time."

"Yea...I know."

Rey stares at him with a blank expression before she smacks him in the shoulder.

"You ass! You knew you loved me and yet you waited two years after that before asking me out?!"

Ben laughs and pulls Rey tighter so she can't get anymore swings in. He shrugs as he answers,

"What? I wasn't going to date a High Schooler while I was in college. And as I recall, our first date went pretty well..."

Ben leans in to give Rey a kiss but she's still a little indignant and resists.

"Yea! Because I'd been waiting so long, Solo! And once I knew you were still a part of the Virgin Club, I knew I needed to lock that down!"

Ben laughs,

"Are you saying the only reason we hooked up on our first date was because you thought it would keep me tethered to you some how?"

Rey blushes and looks a little embarressed by the full sum up, she looks away and gives a little shrug as she mumbles,

"Well, worked, didn't it?"

Ben chuckles again, nuzzling the side of her face until she begrudgingly smiles and returns his affection.

He smiles down at his girl, remembering their first date- she wore the sunflower dress and looked absolutely gorgeous. He was hooked long before anything happened, everything else was just a bonus.

"Yes...I guess it did..."

Rey burries her head  in his chest, pressing small kisses along his collar bone, it causes a shiver down his spine and his hands clench around her. Force, he loves this woman. 

He clears his throat, breaking their mounting intimacy,

"We need to jump...before kids start showing up..."

Rey pulls back and smiles,

"Scared of getting caught, Solo?"

Rey lifts an eyebrow at him and has a cheeky little grin. He gets the feeling she means getting caught at more than just jumping from the water tower. This woman.

He shakes his head, gives her a quick kiss, then scoots them closer to the edge.

"Well...after you, Mr.Solo."

Ben smiles at Rey, he loves it when she calls him that...he loves most of the things she calls him.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs.Solo! But I insist...we go together!"

And with that, Ben grabs his wife and jumps.

She screams the whole way down. It's hilarious.

They make it out of the water and back to the car feeling like reckless teenagers again, laughing and poking fun at eachother the whole way. 

Rey pulls Ben into a passionate kiss once back to the car, that quickly turns into a hot and heavy make-out session against the side of the car. 

Ben has Rey lifted up, her legs wrapped around him, as pressing into her, so ready for more, when the sound of cars, distant music and laughter breaks their focus.

Teenagers.

They quickly get in the car and get out of the parking lot as discrete as possible.

They keep their heads down, they don't need to give the kids any more gossip about the physics teacher and physical therapist who coaches!

As soon as they're back on the main road, and clear of any suspicioun, Ben rolls the windows down and turns the music up. Rey lounges in her seat, propping her feet up on the dash, letting the wind dry her hair.

Ben glances over at Rey and smiles. She still sticks to one piece swimsuits, but has at least gotten rid of the leotard looking bright blue speedo she used to wear and has a suit that is a little more feminine...revealing...and of course has sunflowers...it's actually pretty hot. 

Ben reaches for her hand, Rey immediately intertwines their fingers and pulls their hands into her lap. He strokes his thumb along her thigh where their hands rest 

Rey smiles as she stares out the windows.

"I love you."

Rey turns to him and smiles brighter,

"I know."

He smirks, of course. 

She jerks his hand to bring his attention back to her.

"I love you, too."

He smiles. 

Best adventure ever.

 

Sunflower haze...

 


End file.
